Gutair Training
by xxswimxdogsxnickjLOVExx
Summary: JONAS macy has to learn to play the gutair, and the only person that could help is nick lucus nick/macy rated T just in case! read it good review!
1. guatir help

_Hey I am back with another story I am not sure where this is going but hopefully you will like it! so review it, tell me you love it, and review it!! okay I should proprably get to the story now!! So, here it is hope you like it!!! Love you guys who alerted and review my other stories!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing still sigh when will the world change! Oh, well still owning nothing over here!!_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Macy chanted as she hit her head aganist her locker, "stupid cosion, stupid party, stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Mace, whats wrong, why are you stupid," Stella asked concern showing in her voice.

"My cosion is coming down for her brithday, and we have to throw her a brithday party," Macy started, "and the gutairest in my cosion's band dropped out. So, my mom is making me learn, and play gutair in her band. You know I have no idea how to play the gutair," Macy finished lamely.

"Why can't you get take gutair lessons," Stella asked.

"The party is this Monday, since we don't have shcool, and we don't have the money to get someone to spend that much time on teaching me, I only have three days, and my mom isn't even coming home until the party," Macy said sadly.

"Why don't you get one of the boys to help you they don't have anything to do," Stella said.

"I would, but Joe isn't that good to be able to teach me, Kevin told us that he'd be working on his art project all weekend, and Nick, well, I just don't think I can ask Nick," Macy said looking down.

"Well, you better hurry up and decied because here he comes," Stella said, "bye," she said and walked off.

"Hey, Mace, where is Stella going," Nick ask as he watched Stella walk down the hallway.

"She left to leave her best friend hanging," Macy muttered to herself, but Nick hear.

"What," Nick said looking at Macy.

"Nothing," Macy said nervously, "so, um, your really good at the gutair right," Macy asked Nick. _That was a stupid question, Macy, of corsue he is good at the gutair, _Macy thought to herself.

"Um, yea," Nick said confused.

"Okay well do you think the you could me how to play by my cosion's brithday party," Macy asked looking hopeful.

"Yea, sure, when is it," Nick questioned.

"This Monday," Macy said quitly.

"What I didn't hear you," Nick said leaning closer.

"I said this Monday," Macy said little louder.

"Monday, Mace, Monday," Nick said, shocked.

"Look if you don't want to do it I-I understand," Macy said looking away.

"What, no, but this is going to take a lot of work if we're going to have you ready in three days," Nick said seriously.

"Oh my gosh, really, thank you, thank you, thank you," Macy said leaning up on her tip toes and kissing Nick's cheak, "um, I have to go to class meet me here after school is over," Macy said walking away happily. Nick felt his cheak were Macy had kissed him.

School went by slowly for Nick he wanting to hurry up and meet Macy by her locker.

"Hey, dude, we thought we'd go catch a movie tonight," Joe said as he and Kevin walked up beside Nick.

"Can't I am going over to Macy's to help her learn how to play gutair," Nick said as Joe and Kevin got shocked expressions, "could you guys tell mom for me," Nick asked.

"Sure, but do you have a death wish," Kevin asked in a low vocie. Nick smacked him in the back of the his head.

"Ow," Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Stup-up, Kev, she has gotten a lot better at being normal," Nick growled at Kevin.

"Whoa, Whoa, dude chill, we didn't mean to 'diss' your girlfriend," Joe said putting his hands up in defense.

"She is not my girlfriend," Nick said calming down little.

"Okay, well, we are going to class, cya," Kevin said as he and Joe walked off.

"Bye," Nick said walking off in the other direction.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick walked to Macy's locker as she was shuting it.

"Hey Mace," Nick said.

"Oh, hey, Nick," Macy said back smiling, "ready to go," she asked. He nodded his head. They walked to Macy's car, and she got in the drivers seat, and Nick got in the passenger side. Macy started the car, and backed out, and was on the road.

"So, its okay with your mom that I come over, right," Nick asked kind of worried that he would have to meet her mom.

"Oh, shes not home, she won't be until my cosion's brithday," Macy said still happy that Nick Lucus was comeing over to her house.

"Oh, oh, okay," Nick said revlieved that he didn't have to meet her mom. Macy pulled into her drive-way.

"Here we are, home sweet home," she said getting out of the car. Nick got out too. He felt that the house had a homey feeling. It was a small two story brick house. Macy unlocked the door and pushed it open. As soon as she opened the door this little dog came running up to her. It was a wenner dog and it was really small.

"Hi, Hank, how are you today, you are so cute, yes you are, yes you are," Macy cooded the liitle dog. Nick stared at her in aw. She picked up the dog and turned towards Nick.

"This is Hank," she said, Nick reached out to pat the dog on the head, "no, no, no no touchey, the dogey," Macy said pulling Hank away. Nick looked confused.

"Why," Nick asked.

"Because, Hank doesn't really, um, like, um, men," Macy said hesitsatly.

"Come on, Mace," Nick said.

"Fine, but it your fault if you get hurt," Macy said pulling the dog towards Nick. Nick patted the dogs head, and the dog licked his hand, and then Nick laughed.

"Wow, he likes you," Macy said smiling, "I guess your not a man," Macy said smirking, and putting the dog down.

"Hey, thats not funny, and I am to a man," Nick said defending himself.

"Yes it is, and you are not," Macy said laughing.

"No, its not, and yes I am," Nick said frowning.

"Really well I thought it was obesusly that you weren't a man," Macy said still smirking and walked up the stairs.

"Hey I am a man and- hey don't you walk away from me, little girl," Nick said. Macy opened her door then shut it as Nick caught up with her.

"Um, I need to clean my room first," she said nervusously. Nick nodded and Macy slipped into her room. She tore down all her posters and just basicly took down everything JONAS. She came back to the door and oped it and let Nick enter.

"Cool room," Nick said nodding his head.

"Thanks," Macy repiled, "so, heres my gutair, and um, what do I need to do first," she asked looking confused. Nick cuckled.

"We'll start with cords today, sacles tomorrow, and then if you learn your sacles then you should be able to learn the song," Nick explained.

"Okay, what are the cords," Macy asked sitting on the floor. Nick sat in front of her, and took her gutair from her lap and placed it in his own.

"Okay so you'll start out with a D," he said, playing the cord. He handed it back to her, and showed her where to place her hands. She strumed the gutair and it didn't sound good like Nick, but it sounds like a dieing cat. They both crinced.

"Okay why does it sound really, really, good when you play it, and when I play it, it sounds like a dieing cat," she said looking down.

"Its because I have big, strong hands, and you have little, tiny hands," he said as he scooded over behind Macy. Macy froze.

"Here let me help," Nick said. He put his arm over Macy, and put his hand over her ready to strum. He put his fingers on the neck of the gutair, and place his fingers on a D cord.

"Okay place your fingers on mine," he instruted. Macy slipped her hand over his. Nick took Macy's hand and strumed the gutair, it sounded perfect.

"Now, if I could do that on my own," Macy sighed.

"Your just really tesne, just relax Mace," Nick whispered in her ear. Macy truned around and slapped him iin the face, hard.

"What the heck, Mace, what was that," Nick asked shocked. He held his face. Tears came down Macy's cheaks.

"Nick I am so sorry its just those words," Macy said moving to Nick side, and taking his hand away from his cheak. There was a red place on his cheak now.

"Whats wrong with those words," Nick asked confused, he still didn't know why she was crying.

"I never told you this, and I made Stella promise not to tell you guys, but I was **almost** raped by Austin," Macy said looking away. Nick gasped, and Macy contniued, "he use to abuse me and one night he came over and I knew something was different, and then he took off my shirt, and I srceamed, and then I grabbed my baseball bat and I hit him over the head," Macy stopped to breath. Nick was staring at her in shock.

"I ran to Stella's and told her everything and then called the police, and those were the words that he said to me, I just can't get the image out of my head," Macy walked over to her dresser and sat down by it and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I told Stella not to tell you guys because, if you even cared, I didn't want you guys to go beat him up and get hurt," Macy sobbed. Nick felt mad, and sad at the same time.

"We would have cared, Mace," Nick said standing up.

"Thanks," Macy said, "I took like 50 showers trying to get the feel of his hands off me, and I can still feel it even after a year later," Macy said. Nick walked over to her and picked her up and carried her to her bed. He sat her down, and he sat down beside her.

"What if I replaced it," Nick said. Macy wiped her tears away, and looked at him confused. He placed his hands on her hips. She froze, and he moved one hand up on her cheak.

"What are you doing," Macy asked as Nick leaned in.

"This," he said before he pressed his lips to hers. She foze again. He made a noise for her to kiss back. She did and he moan, and she pulled him down on top of her runing her fingers through his hair. He pressed his lips hard down on hers. She pulled back he thought for air, so he moved his lips down to her neck. He kissed down her neck then back up again, and then behind her ear. He didn't stop until she spoke.

"N-Nick stop," she said. He brought his head back and looked at her.

"What," he asked confused.

"Stop it," she said.

"Why," he asked. She looked shocked. "I want you, Mace, please."

"Y-you have a-a r-ring and we don't have a- we can't just-," he laughed.

"This is not funny, Nick Lucus, I will not be pressed into this," she said.

"Mace, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh, thank god," she said.

"So, is that a yes ir a no," he asked. She smirked.

"I didn't know," she said, and he kissed her.

"Come on Mace," he mumble into the kiss. She pulled back.

"Yes," _kiss, _"yes," _kiss, _"yes," _kiss, _"and," _kiss, _"yes!"

"Good," he said smiling.

_there you are a new story i will have next chapter up soon!!! hurry up and go review, tell me you love it go review!!!!!!_


	2. saturday

_Okay exuse me for not knowig how to spell cousin(spelled it right) so yea i got a review on that sorry i am not the best speller so yea okay i tollaly suck at spelling sorry don't hold that agnaist me thanks for the review(notice the no s) please review!!!! _

After Macy agreed to be Nick's girlfriend they got back to the gutair part. It took forever for Macy to learn cuz' Nick keeped kissed her and she couldn't focus.

"Nick stop it," Macy said giggling and spat him away from her neck, where he was currecnly kissing.

"Sorry, Mace, its just its so tematiting," Nick said pulling away. Macy giggled, again. Nick smiled at her.

"Okay, so back to the gutair," Macy said looking back dow at the gutair, "so my fingers go here," she place her fingers on the gutair.

"Yea, you got it," Nick said approvingly. Macy smiled, and strummed. It sounded perfect.

"I did it without your help," Macy said exceitly. Nick nodded. They worked for another hour, then it thundered and Macy screamed, and jumped. Nick chuclked a little.

"Don't laugh at me," Macy said, pouting.

"I am not laughing at you, I am simply laughing at the thunder," Nick said. Macy glarded at him, and then looked at the time, and gasped.

"Nick its 11:00 pm your mom must be going crazy," Macy said Nick grabbed his phone and called his mom. He talked to her for a few munties then got off.

"My mom said its flooded over at our house so she can't come get me, but she said since its not a school night I can stay over if its okay with you," Nick said looking down, nervously.

"Yea, sure my mom not home," Macy said grabbing some clothes. Nick sighed.

"Oh, I don't have any clothes," Nick said worried.

"Oh, yea, well, um, Stella brought some of your guys clothes over so she could have more room in the Stellavator, so, let my go check," she said and dissappered behind the closet door. She came back out hold a pair of black baksetball shorts, a white t-shirt, a pair of white socks, and a pair of red boxers, the boxers were laying on top. Nick stared at the boxers then at Macy, she didn't seem bothered by the boxers what-so-ever.

"Um, Mace, you know your holding my boxers," Nick said not looking at her.

"Yes, I know," Macy said handed the clothes to him.

"Okay, well the thing is, um," Nick stuttered.

"Spit it out Nick," Macy said grabbing some clothes for herself.

"Okay, I am not comfortable with you knowing what kind of underwear I wear," Nick said quickly. Macy laughed.

"Oh, well then, I don't really think I have a problem, with it," Macy said then slipped into her bathroom. Nick groaned and started to change. He had changed into the shorts and slipped off his shirt. Macy walked out while he was shirtless. He had his back to her and she gasped. He turned aronud and smirked.

"Like what you see, Misa," he said. She almost nodded when he saw him looking her up and down. She was wear short, short, shorts and a blue tan top, and you could see her bra straps.

"Not as much as you like you see, Lucus," she said pulling a pillow off the bed and throwing it in the floor.

"What, psh, no," Nick scoffed looking away. Macy smirked at him.

"You can sleep on the floor," she said pointing to the floor. Nick gave her the puppy dogs eyes. She shook her head.

"Fine," he sighed loudly and laid down on the floor. Macy smiled and turned off the lights and got into bed. Nick got up and got in the bed.

"What are you doing," Macy asked.

"Sleeping," Nick said.

"Get on the floor," Macy said.

"No," Nick said, "don't be such a goody goody," Nick said playfuly. Macy caved.

"Fine, but don't try anything, Mister," Macy said, and Nick nodded. They both fell asleep within mintues.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy groaned a little and looked at the clock. It was only 7:00. Macy tryed to go back to sleep when she heard someone snore. Her eyes shot back open. She got scared. She reached behind her and her hand landed on a hip. She jumped and turned over to face the person sleeping in her bed. Nick a light sleeper woke up at this, and turned over to see Macy staring at him with a shocked expression proped up on one elbow.

"Moring, babe," Nick said and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to him and crashed his lips onto her. Macy, shocked at the sudden force, froze. She didn't kiss back and he pulled away looking at her in a confused expression.

"Why are you in my house, in ny room, in my bed," Macy said still in shock.

"Mace, don't you remember last night," Nick said worried.

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream," Macy said sitting up.

"Nope," Nick said sitting up also.

"Oh, well then," Macy said.

"Well then, you in to give me a kiss,"Nick said pulling a piece her hair behind her ear. She kissed his cheak.

"There," Macy said.

"A kiss please," Nick said. Macy sighed and peked he on the lips.

"Happy," Macy asked.

"No, come on Mace," Nick said. She rolled her eyes and press her lips roughly agansit his. She ran her figners through his hair and pushed him down on the bed. She licked his bottom lip then stuck her tough in his mouth. He whimpered a little. She smiled agansit his lips. She pulled her tough out and licked his bottom lip again and then bit it and pulled away slowly. She hovered over him.

"There," she said and got up. They got up changed, made the bed, and then went downstairs to make some breakfast.

"I never knew you could cook," Macy said as she watched Nick flip the pancakes.

"Well, mom always made us help cook at home so we wouldn't become sexist towards women, well, at least thats what she said when we we're little," Nick said flipping the pancakes again. Macy scoffed. Nick looked at her funny.

"What," he asked.

"Its just I can't believe Joe can cook," Macy said.

"Oh, he can't he just hads me and Kevin stuff," Nick said and Macy smiled.

"Okay thats everything," Nick said sitting the last plate in the table. Macy nodded.

"Hey I have to go to the bathroom before we eat," Nick said walking away. Macy looked down and saw her bracklet was gone she looked around the table and didn't see it se called Stella.

"Hey Stella do you know where my bracklet is," Macy asked worried now.

"No, but check the stairs," Stella said and Macy ran to the stairs, "oh, do you know where Nick is cuz' I have been trying to call him but he won't anwser."

"Its not on the stairs and Nick is here," Macy said.

"Check your bed and why is Nick there," Stella asked interesed. Nick came out of the bathroom and saw Macy going upstairs talking o the phone he followed.

"Okay, and because he came over to help with guitar training and it rained and his mom couldn't pick him up so he crashed here," Macy said looking around her bed and she hear Stella squeale,"Stella its not there.

"Check in your socks and omg! are you two dateing or what," Stella screamed into the phone. Macy check her sock and found her bracklet.

"Oh, um, no, oh look I found my bracklet bye," Macy hung up and put the bracklet back on. Nick heard the whole thing.

"Mace," Nick said entering the room.

"Yea," Macy said standing and walking to her bed and sitting down.

"Um, look if you don't want to be my girlfriend or somthing just tell," Nick said calmly sitting beside her.

"No, no, no I want to be your girlfriend, um, unless you canged your mind and-" Macy was interruped.

"Oh, I want you to be my girlfriend but why didn't you tell Stella," Nick asked confused.

"Oh, well, you know Stella if she was out in public she would scream it out lound and then the world wounld know, and I didn't really know if you wanted me to tell people," Macy said looking down.

"Your right we should tell Stella in pritve but of coruse I want people to know your me girlfriend," Nick said and Macy looked relieved.

"Cool, we better go eat that breakfast now," Macy said getting up and Nick followed. As soon as they were down stair the t.v. came on and Macy went to go turn it off.

"Omg! this is one of my favorite songs," Macy said bopping her head to the beat. Nick came in and saw it was 'Got Money' (its a really good sog by the way). Macy started dancing and soo Nick was dancing too. Macy was a pretty good dancer and Nick thought she knidof danced like a black girl. (no ofense to anyone) The song ended and Macy turned the t.v. off and turned to Nick with a smirk on her face. She got closer to him and leaned up like she was going to kiss him. Nick didn't notice her take his walet until she said 'Got money' and ran away.

Nick took off after her and finally caught her and slung her over his shoulder. She cried for him to let her down and he wouldn't, and she still had his walet. Nick walked into the livingroom and throw her ont the couch, but she grabbed on to him and he went dow with her. He was hovering over her.

"Hand it over, Misa," Nick said. She handed him the walet and he open and looked at her.

"Macy," he said and she handed over a couple of fives.

"Mace," Nick said. Macy pulled out some tens and handed that to him. He looked at her again.

"Macy Misa," he said. Macy rolled her eyes and pulled a big wad of cash out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

"Macy Nicole Misa," Nick said sounding like her father. She sighed loudly and pulled out all his creit cards and handed them to him. He put all the stuuf back in his walet.

"Happy," Macy asked pushig Nick off and getting up.

"No," NIck said pulling her back down and kissing her for a few seconds and then letting go, "now I am happy," he said smuggly and got up and walked to the table to start eating. Macy got up and caught up with him and smack him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for," Nick asked rubbing his head.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady," Macy asked sitting down.

"Yes, but your no lady," Nick said smirking and sitting down. Macy got a shocked expression, but before she could say anything Nick started again.

"Your my women," Nick said proudly. Macy bluched and looked away.

"I guess that comes at a close second," Macy said taking a bite off her food. Nick followed soon they were done and watchig t.v.

"Mabe we should go to your house and tell Stella and your brothers," Macy said hesitently. Nick nodded so they got in Macy car and drove to Nick's house. When they got there they stopped at the door.

"Now remember act like nothing happened and that we're just friends okay," Macy said and Nick nodded and opened the door.

"Hey guys I am home," Nick yelled as he and Macy walked through the door.

"Hey Nick...and Macy," Joe said as he and Kevin slided down the fire poles. Macy waved and then Stella came down.

"Oh, hey guys," Stella said, "Mace you look good today," Stella said admirering Macy clothes.

"Thats Stella," Macy said.

"Oh no here comes the girl stuff," Joe said covering his ears and Stella and him got in an argument over it. Kevin was trying to stop it, and Nick and Macy watched the scene unfold.

"Oh, when will they just kiss and get it over with," Macy said with a sigh.

"You mean like this," Nick said leaning dow and pressing his lips to hers. Joe, Stella, and Kevin stopped talking to watch Nick and Macy with handing jaws. Nick pulled away slowly.

"Did you just kiss her," Joe asked.

"Yea," Nick said like it was nothing and wrapping an arm around Macy's wasit pulling her closer to him.

"Why," Kevin asked. Macy giggled.

"Well she is my girlfriend," Nick said like it was the most obevous thing in the world.

"Girlfriend, Macy why didn't you tell me when we talked on the phone," Stella asked finally recovering.

"Well, because I didn't know if you were out in public and you would have screamed it out loud, then the whole world would now and I want to make sure this works out before we start telling the news," Macy said.

"OMG! this is awsome, tell me everything," Stella screamed pulling Macy away from Nick and towards the couch. Macy sighed and told the whole story.

"Nick can we talk to you over there," Joe said pointing to the corner. Nick and Kevin followed Joe over.

"Do you want to get killed," Joe said in a queit voice, and Nick slapped him in the back of the head.

"She has gotten a lot better at the fangirl stuff, and when I first kissed her she didn't scream, faint, hit me, or have a panik attack," Nick said. Joe and Kevin smiled.

"Then we're happy for you bro," Kevin said.

"What do her lips taste like," Joe asked.

"Rassy barry popcles," Nick said sercastitly.

"Hey Macy can I kiss you," Kevin yelled walking torwards Macy. Nick and Joe shook their heads, and followed.

"Sure Kev," Macy said laughing a little before pecking his lips.

"No, Nick she tastes like watermelons," Kevin said walking back to his brothers, and went and sat by Macy.

"Kevin stop it," Stella said. Kevin pouted and Nick said he was going to go work on Macy's scales. They went up stairs ad sat on Nick's sunk in bed. Nick showed Macy what to do and Macy had a rough time at first, but then got it. Nick kept kissing her neck, but she was use to it by now and she could foucus. She just knew she was going to sound great by Monday afternoon.

_So there you go a new chapter. Okay I started swim practice so I may not update as offten but I will get it done one way or a another haha!!! __IMPORTANT__**So this song Macy gets to play is a Jonas Brother song and it is from their new album Lines, Vines, and Trying times its the first sing guess what it is and I will use you in my story teave the name of the song in a review with your name or a name you like ad the first 3 people that get it right i will use the name they put down in the band and in my story the first person who gets it right could be kevin lover haha !!! p.s. it doesn't count if its not in a review!!! now go review and guess a song!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. sunday

_okay so swim was hard today, and I got home late!! oh well sorry about spelling being wrong so SORRY!! I am just a bad speller I can't help!!! But I am trying to do better. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a little while I have school, swim, and other stories so sorry but here is chapter. __**IMPORTANT Steffv (i am going to call Steff) Laura, and Yemi won!! Seff got first cuz' she got the right song (WW3) and Laura got second cuz' she guessed two and they were from album, and Yemi got thrid cuz' she guessed one and it was from album. YAY YOU GUYS WON!! So, those those sre the winners and Seffv is it okay if I make it where you kiss kevin! Thanks for guessing and jod guesses!!!**__ Thanks for reviews and alerts!!! Please review !!!!!!!!!_

_Disclamer: I own nothing!! (poor me!!)_

Macy fell asleep in Nick's arms and on his bed. When she woke up she really didn't know where she was,and teasned, but then she remember the night before and relaxed. She tried to get up but couldn't. Nick arm was around her. So, she struggled a little but finally made it out of his bed without waking him. She walked by Kevin he was still asleep, as was Joe. She went downstairs to find Stella. Macy find Stella sitting on the couch reading a fashion magizne.

"Hey, Stella, what are you doing up so early," Macy asked as she yawned and streched.

"Oh, um, well, Joe woke me up with his snoring and I just dediced to get up," Stella said not looking up from her magizne.

"Oh, thats understandable, wonder why I didn't wake up," Macy questioned mostly to herself but Stella heard.

"Oh, its because you have Nick to snore in your ear," Stella said putting the magizne down, and turning around to look at Macy.

"Well if he snored in my ear I think I would have heard," Macy said sitting beside Stella.

"Well Nick snoring is really soft and pretty sounding," Stella said and Macy smiled, "and Joe snores like a chainsaw," Stella said and they both laughed.

"That was really funny," Macy said. Stella and Macy laughed some more until Kevin came down.

"What are you laughing at," Kevin asked. Macy and Stella laughed harder, because Kevin was still in his boxers and Stella pointed at Kevin, and Kevin looked down turned red and ran away.

"Why did Kevin run away for, and why are you to laughing to much," Joe asked and Macy pointed at Joe and Joe looked down to see he was in his boxers and ran away in the direction that Kevin had taken.

"Hopefully Nick has pant on," Stella said still laughing.

"He better have pants on or he is going to be in alot of trouble," Macy said recovering from laughing. Then Nick walked downstair.

"Thank god he is wearing pants," Stella said and her and Macy giggled some more while Nick looked confused, but he shrugged it off and went and sat dow by Macy.

"I woke to find my Macy gone," he said putting an arm around Macy.

"I wanted to get up, so I did," Macy said shrugging. Nick nodded and leaned in for a kiss, but Macy pushed him away.

"Moring breath," Macy said, as Joe and Kevin walked in the room, and Nick pouted. Nick got up and sat at the counter, Kevin sat beside him, and Stella sat beside Kevin. Joe went to the refigerater and got out the milk. He opened it and drink it right out of the carton.

"Ew, Joe thats grow," Macy said walking by and taking the carton and drinking some. She wiped the milk of her mouth with the back of her hand, and out the carton back. Everyone stared at her and just laughed. She sat by Nick and Joe sat by Stella and talked for awhile then went to get dressed and cleaned up. Once they were done getting dressed they all went, and sat o the couch, borded. Kevin was sitting in the chair staring at the ceiling, Joe was sitting in the other chair starig at Stella who was sitting in his lap playing with his jacket, and Macy was sitting upside down on the couch with Nick sitting beside her, his head laying on her knee looking down at her.

"This is so boring," Kevin said.

"Thank you captian obvious," Macy said sarcatisicly. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Let's do somthing, then," he said.

"Like what," Stella said as she stoped playig with his jacket and looked at him.

"I don't know," Joe said.

"Well, we could listen to music, watch a movie, play a game-," Macy rambled off random stuff.

"We get it, Mace," Nick said.

"So, which one do wat to do," Macy asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie, then we will work on the song your supose to play," Nick said. They all nodded. Macy turned right side up and Stella put a random movie in. Joe sat by Macy and Stella sat beside Joe. Joe put his arm around Stella. Nick looked over at at Joe and followed, and slipped his arm around Macy. Macy smiled and cudled with Nick.

"Awwwww, I don't have anyone to cudle with," Kevin said pouting. Macy sighed and got up, she went and sat in Kevin lap.

"Poor Kevin," Macy said acting all sad. Nick's jaw dropped, and Macy hugged Kevin. Then Stella got up and went and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yea, poor Kevy," Stella said and snugged up to Kevin, and Kevin pouted more. Joe and Nick were shocked. Macy got up and Nick thought it was to come back to him so he streched out his arms. Macy walked right by him and Nick pouted and Kevin stiffed a laugh. Macy came back with a stuffed animal, she handed it to Kevin and he squealed. Stella went back to Joe, and Macy sat down by Nick. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders. Nick pulled his arm off her shoulders. Macy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Are you mad at me," Macy pouted and laid her head on his shoulder. He just crossed his arms and he didn't look at her.

"Fine I can fix that," Macy said and Nick finally looked at her, confused. Macy leaned in and kissed him, but he didn't kiss back, so, she pulled back.

"Fine then be that way," Macy said crossing her arms, like Nick. Nick broke.

"Okay, fine I was just kidding talke to me please," Nick said getting all up in Macy face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers and she imedeitly kissed back. Nick smiled into the kiss.

"Ew, guys stop sucking face," Joe winned and throw a pillow at two. Nick and Macy broke apart and smiled.

"Shhhh, the movie is starting," Kevin said clutching his stuff animal. They watch the movie, and then it was over so Nick and Macy went upstair to pratice the song Macy had to play.

"So, what is the song, do I know it," Nick asked. Macy nodded.

"Well, um, you see, um, its one of, um, your songs," Macy said looking down. Nick brighten.

"Really which one," Nick asked.

"World War 3," Macy said happily.

"Great I know the words to that," Nick said with a smirk.

"I thought you might," Macy sais smiling and grabbing her guitar. Nick showed her how to play the song and Macy started to sing softly.

`"You know I have never heard you sing before," Nick said. (yes she can she in this)

"Well I am not very good," Macy said.

"Sing for me," Nick said excitedly. Macy sighed. "Do I have to."

"No, but I want you to," Nick said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but no laughing," Macy said pointing a finger a him. He nodded, "what should I sing."

"Um, sing World War 3," Nick shugged, and she nodded. She started to sing. At first it was a little rough but then she got into it. Nick thought she was amazing, and he stared at her in aw. Macy stopped and looked at him.

"What, do I sound that bad," Macy asked neverously. Nick crashed his lips to her roughly. Macy was shocked at the sudden force, but she kissed back anyway. He pushed her down on the floor, and she ran her fingers throw his hair. His tough ran across her bottom lip, begging for and entrance. She open her mouth slightly, and he wasted no time before he shoved his tough in her mouth. She let out a moan, and he pushed he lips harder on hers. Macy was confused the he was so...forceful, but she kind of like it, so, she keeped kissing him. His hand slid down to her wasit, ond the other hand on the back of her neck. She needed air so she pulled her head back, but Nick just moved his lips to her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck.

"Nick," she said breathlessly. He didn't responed.

"Nick, stop it," Macy whinned.

"Nick seriously stop it," Macy said shoving him a little. He moved his lips behid her ear.

"Nick STOP IT, SERIOUSLY, STOP," she screamed in his ear shoving him really hard. He rolled off her.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. Macy looked at him comfused.

"What was that," Macy asked touching her lips. Nick shrugged, and Macy glared at him.

"Don't act like that was nothing, because the WAS something," Macy said getting kind of mad.

"Sorry, it just I wanted you to kow how I felt about your singing," Nick said sheepishly, looking away.

"Some words would have work fine," Macy said still a little peeved.

"There were no words to decrisbe it so I showed you instead," Nick said avoiding her gaze. Macy leaned in and pressed her lips gentlly to his. After a few seconds she pulled back slowly, and smiled.

"Well thank you I'm glad you enjoyed my singing so much," she said and grabbed her guitar, "but let's get back to the guitar part," Macy laughed lightly.

"Fine, but you are singing for me later," Nick said smirking and Macy shook her head. Three hours later Macy had finally learned the song. She was so happy that she really learn to play the guitar in three days. Macy and Nick walked downstair and sat down at the table with Joe, Stella, and Kevin.

"I learned the song and I am so ready for tomorrow," Macy said exicitly.

"Cool, can we come to the party," Joe asked, as Stella smack his arm.

"Sure, as long as you bring a present it should be fine," Macy said shrugging.

"So who is in this band, whats it called anyway," Kevin asked.

"Um, Steff is my cousion and she is the singer but she plays guitar to, Laura is their drumer, and Yemi is their bass player, their band is called Never Down," Macy said, "but sometimes Steff can be a litte shy about singing and she told me she was worried about it for tomorrow too, and I told her not to worry that it would okay, so, I may have to fill in," Macy said lamly.

"Thats cool I am so coming," Joe said and they all laughed.

"Ready to go Mace," Stella asked and Macy nodded. Stella grabbed her purse and kissed Joe and was out the door. Macy grabbed her stuff and Kissed Nick and followed Stella out the door. Macy dropped Stella off at her house and then went home. Macy yawned and streched as she laid in bed. Shockingly, she couldn't wait for tomorrow and to play in her cousion's band.

_So there you are a new chapter tell me you love it and review please. new chapter is the party thingy so yea I hope to update soon!!! sorry for not updateing on this sooner, and Steffv is it okay if I have you kiss Kevin I need to know review REVIEW!!!!_


	4. party

_Okay i know i haven't updated in a while so i'm so sorry! but here is the party thingy and this may be the last chapter because i am running out of ideas but i will try to make this chapter longer than the other!! so, yea here goes nothing!! review and tell me what you think!!_

_Disclamer:I own nothing,nada, zip, zero, none i know it sucks right!!!_

Macy open her eyes and looked at her clock sitting on her desk, groaned, and turned back over and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt someone jumping on her bed. She looked up and saw her cousion.

"Finally you wake up, do you know how long I'll been here," Steff asked.

"STEFF," Macy screamed and hugged her cousion. They hugged for awhile then let each other go.

"So, how have you been," Steff asked.

"Good, you," Macy asked sitting up in her bed.

"Good, got any boys I need to know about," Steff asked with a smirk.

"Well...I have a boyfriend now," Macy said looking down. Steff smiled.

"Who is he, would I like him, I have to aprove," Steff said poiting a finger a Macy. Macy took a deep breath.

"His name is Nick, yes, and I know," Macy said looking up.

"Nick who, good, and good," Steff said.

"Nick Lucus," Macy said staring Steff eyes. Steff burst out laughing, but stopped when Macy wasn't laughing.

"Oh, god your not kidding are you," Steff said before she hugged Macy.

"I am so happy for you, I mean he's famous," Steff sqeaked.

"Yea but it's not about that," Macy said and she really meant it.

"Yea of course, could you prove, I don't think I am conived," Steff said jokingly.

"Yea, I'll call him," Macy said reaching for her phone. Macy called Nick and it rang until he picked up.

"Hello," Nick said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG," Steff screamed in the phone and closed it. Nick worried jumped up from bed and ran to Macy's, still in his pj's and t-shirt.

"Why did you do that," Macy asked laughing a little.

"I got nervous," Steff said shyly. Just then Nick burst throw the door causing both girls to jump.

"Mace, are you okay," Nick said breathless, and Steff was wude eyed.

"Oh...My...God your Nick of JONAS," Steff said smiling and Nick looked taken aback because his wasn't prepared for another girl in Macy room.

"Um, did she get that from you," Nick asked Macy as the other girl was still in shock.

"Um, yea, was I that annoying," Macy asked waveing a hand in front of her cousion. Nick nodded slowly.

"God, I am so sorry," Macy said.

"Stop waveing your hand in front of my face and I heard that," Steff said recovering.

"Oh, hunney, you were meant to," Macy said pretending to care. Steff rolledher eyes.

"Whatever, if you don't stop waveing your frickin' hand in front of my frickin' face I am going to bite your frickin' hand frickin' off," Steff said pissed.

"Okay she recovered," Macy said pulling her hand back and getting up and walking over to Nick. Nick kissed her lips lightly.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Steff said, "cool," she said shrugging.

"I Nick Lucus," Nick said sticking his hand forward.

"I know," Steff said shaking his hand, "I'm Steff that ones cousion," she said pointing a finger at Macy, and Macy scowled.

"You both know your still in your pj's right," Steff asked, and Nick blushed.

"I'll go change, see you later Mace," Nick said and left the room. Macy sighed.

"When are your friends getting here," Macy asked Steff.

"Um, four hours, oh and um, I need you to sing," Steff said, and Macy nodded, "two songs I wrote a new one and you get to sing it to," Steff finished. (didn't see that comeing did you HA!!) Macy stared at her in shock.

"Ugh! Fine," Macy said.

"Okay so here is how it's going to work," Steff started, "so you will learn the new song, since you know the other one of course, and a few dance steps I made up. Then at the party you will sing the new song then WW3 and play the guitar, got it," Steff asked and Macy nodded.

"Good, go get dressed and we will start," Steff said pushing Macy to the bathroom.

"Fine, but this is SOOO your birthday present," Macy said shuting the door to her bathroom.

"Did you forget again," Steff said smiling.

"Yes," Macy said sheepishly through her door. Steff just nodded her head laughing at her cousion. Once Macy was dressed. She and her cousion got to work on the song. Macy read it over and looked at her cousion confused.

"S.E.X, " Macy asked (song is really by Lyfe Jennings its a good song), "don't you think is sounds a little...perverted," Macy asked slowly.

"No, one because no one under 15 is gonna be there, two because its really informs people about it and three its a great song," Steff said coniveingly. Macy nodded and partiaced the song until she got it right. Then she work on the little dance steps she needed to know and she was ready. She heard the doorbell and she and her cousion went to get it. It was Yemi and Laura, the two other band mates, and Steff's best friends.

"Yo," Laura said stepping inside.

"Sup," Yemi said following Laura.

"Hey," Macy said.

"Did you learn the song," Yemi asked Macy.

"Yup, all we have to do now is set up for the party," Macy said and they all nodded and got to work.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Five hours later tha girls had Macy's backyard looking great. There were tables, with white table clothes on them, set up in a U shape. A tile dance floor in the middle of the back yard, and a stage at the end of it, oppsite from the house. Little lanters were set up all around the dance floor and it gave it this glow, and on the tables too. The food was set up on the padio and the girls intserments were up on stage. They had to get more lights for the stage so it was more lite up, but right now it was dark because they didn't want anyone to know when they had to go on. The sun was just setting and guest were going to arive soon. Stella made the girls outfits for the preformace. They weren't going to change until they were going to go on. Macy mom came back and was sitting on one of the tables. Macy and the girls heard the doorbell and went to let the guests in. It was Laura and Yemi's boyfriends Nate and Spinner. Atfer hugs and kisses Nick, Stella, Joe, and Kevin came. Then it flooded people.

"Okay there are a lot of people hear," Steff said looking around Macy nodded and then the doorbell rang again. She went to get it Nick following behind her.

"Hi," Macy said then she saw the keg on one of the three boys shoulder, "oh no, no keg," Macy said firmly, but the boys pushed their way through anyway.

"Get out," Macy almost yelled at them.

"Oh, such a cold thing to say comeing from such a hot lady," one boy said. That pissed Nick off.

"Leave her alone," Nick said fircly. The boys back up a step. Nate and Spinner came up then the other girls following. Spinner grabbed one guy, Nate another, and Nick the other one. They throw they out and locked the door.

"Dudes," Macy said bumping fists with Nate and Spinner. They nodded and walked away with their girls. Steff stayed with Macy and Nick. Nick throw a protive arm around Macy. Steff nodded to Macy and headed upstairs.

"Um, Nick, I, um, gotta go I'll be behind later kay," Macy said pulling away from Nick. Nick looked confused then he nodded and Macy kissed his cheek and ran upstair after her cousion. Nick walked outside to find his brothers. He talked to them.

Macy was upstairs with her cousion, Yemi, and Laura. They were changing into their outfit for the performace. Steff was wearing a gray pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red one over it, and a black vest, and a white tie hanging aroung her neck loosely, and balck chuck taylors. Yemi was wear black skinny jeans, red tank top under a see through white shirt with a blue and black color scarf, and neon orange high top chucks. Laura was wearing a red skirt that came just above the knee, a black strapless shirt, and high, high top chucks. Macy was wearing a kind-of flowy black lether skirt, just above mid-thigh, a red tank top under a white see through one and a black vest over it, and strapy 5 ich high heels, her hair was pind striaght and she was wearing a hat. She was supppost to tip it forward so you really couldn't see her face. Laura's blonde hair and pin striaght. Yemi's jet black hair was culrly, and Steff's brown hair was curly too.

"Why do I have to wear heels," Macy whinned.

"Cause one your legs look great in them, and two Stella said to," Steff said. Macy huffed and the girls went through the back and went o the stage. No one knew they were on stage because the lights were off. They took their places and started the song as flashes of lights went off just to where people could see the outline off their bodys. People gathered around the stage. Steff started the intro.

"Hey yo you, you see most cats would take adavantge of you right now but I aint gon to do that,you heard Imma give you the game, right Imma give it to you because I don't want somebody to give my little girl the game So she could fine her s-e-x," Steff finished and Macy started to sing.

_Life's a trip_

_Virgin just turned 17 and finally got some hips; _Macy's head was down and no one could see her face as she swung her hips around.

_Hustlers on the block go crazy when you lick your lips; _Macy lick her lips

_But they just want relations, they don't want relationships_

_(welcome to the real world); _they all sang togather

_(chorus) Girl it's just your s-e-x; _Macy turned her head side, side, up and everyone was shocked it was her, but liked the song anyway.

_Mamma's sercet_

_And daddy gon go crazy when he finds out that his baby found her _

_S-e-x , take a deep breath _

_And think before you let it go_

_The block is packed_

_Babys got an addittude and proud to holla back_

_Mamma's giving adivce but sheain't tryna hear that_

_Not because it's wrong, just her delivery is wack_

_Life is rough_

_You say your not ready for sex, but your in love_

_He says if you really loved him, you would give it up_

_Mamma says thats just a line guys use to get your stuff_

_Which one will you trust?_

_Girl it's just youe s-e-x_

_Mamma's sercet_

_And daddy gon go crazy when he finds out his baby found her_

_S-e-x , take a deep breath_

_And think before you let it go_

_Hey yo Steff help me out heard_

_See, he'll tell you all kind of things to get in your pants, yeah; _the girls sang togather but let Macy take over again.

Baby its a fact thats once it's gone, you'll never get back

Hold on to your innocence

Use your common sense

Be strong

Honey, don't give in_, blessings come with patience_

_Till we meet again im prayin' for you_

_(chorus repeat 2)_

They song ended and people clapped like crazy. Macy got her guitar and they played World War 3, and the crowd loved it. Then they played Touch My Body by Mariah Carey and every time the part of the song would say the lines 'I will hunt you down' 'this is private between you and I' and the whole chorus she would either point or look directly at Nick and he blushed everytime.

They said they were taking a brake and got off stage. Yemi went to Nate, and Laura went to Spinner. Macy went to Nick and Steff was standing alone. Until Kevin came up to her and talk to her for away.

"So, what did you think," Macy asked Nick as he hugged her.

"I think you look hot," Nick said, "and up there on stage it was amazing, and very, very sexy," Nick said kissing Macy lightly.

"Watch it mister," Macy said giggling.

"Look at that," Nick said pointing to Kevin and Steff.

"May I have this dance," Kevin asked bowing, and holding out his hand. Steff giggled and bow and slipped her hand into Kevin's.

"You may," she said ad he spun her out to the dance floor and they swayed to the slow song. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"You smell good," Kevin said sniffig her hair.

"Are you sniffing me," she asked and Kevin blushed.

"Is that to weird," Kevin asked worried.

"No, I think its cute," she said ad he smiled again.

"Let's dance Mace," Nick said grabbing her and pulling her to the dance floor they started to sway as Macy watch Kevin and Staff dance.

"Your really cool," Kevin said and Steff blushed.

"Yea, and I get to move here and I'll go to your school and I would be closer to my friend so its a win win," Steff said smiling and Kevin was happy she would be around more her liked her. Kevin spun Steff ad dipped her and stared into her eyes before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Macy gasped as did Nick, Joe and Stella, who were watching off at a table.

"No. Way. No. Way. No. Way," Macy said execitly hitting Nick's chest with each word.

"Ow Mace hurting," Nick said pointing to his chest. Macy mouthed sorry and laid her head on his chest. Kevin pulled away and pulled Steff back up and she was beaming. They dance some more. The party ended, but as another birthday present Mrs. Misa said the boyfriends could sleep over as long as the didn't try any thing.

_kay so you all better review because it took forever to write this!!! oh and next chapter is last chapter so yea watch for it sorry for late update!!! tell what you al thought, and next chapter hopfully up soon!!! REVIEW!!!! _


	5. truth or dare

_Okay so you people know that i am not the best at spelling and grammer! so yea i know i am not good at it but i am trying to get better and as my bff would say 'look i know its bad, so shut up and get over it' (haha i put it cuz i thought it was funny haha) but anyway thanks for offering to help! so this chaptr is propably last chapter (i know sad) but i am going to try and make it funny! so here goes review and tell me what you think REVIEW!_

_Disclamer: I own nothing_

Mrs. Misa said the boyfriends could sleep over and sleep where ever they wanted as long as their was no funny stuff. The girls were so happy they could hardly contain it. The sleeping arrangements were Steff and Kevin in the guest room. Yemi and Nate in Macy's older brother's room, since he was at college. Laura and Spinner were on the pull out couch. Macy and Nick were in Macy's room, obivously. They were now talking in the livingroom. Yemi and Nate were sitting in the love seat next to the couch. Steff was sitting on one end of the couch with Kevin, and Nick on the over end, Macy was in the kicten getting snacks. Laura and Spinner were sitting and the floor wrapped in each others arms. Macy entered the room. Carrying a plate of food.

"Here we are," Macy said sitting the plate on the coffee table. Macy sat on Nick's lap.

"Who told you that you could sit there," Nick asked wrapping his arms around her wasit.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it, because I know you do," Macy said smirking as Nick blushed. Macy felt pain in her stomach and groaned.

"What wrong, Mace," Nick asked concerned.

"Nothing just my stomach," Macy said, sighing.

"Whats wrong with your stomach, Mace," Kevin asked confused.

"Its just my time of the month," Macy said sighing again, and all the girls groaned.

"We're all on it, why do we all get on it at the same time," Steff said as Yemi and Laura nodded. Macy shrugged, and the boys were confused.

"What do you mean it's your time of the month," Kevin asked.

"You know, will mother nature comes for a vist, or pmsing, or a girl's unhappy time," Macy said as the other boys got it. Kevin still looked confused.

"You don't know what a girls period is," Steff asked Kevin and he shook his head no.

"Well, once a month a girl gets her period and, you know, blood comes out, and girls have cramps and stuff," Yemi explained and the boys cringed. Kevin's eyes went wide.

"Blood, ew, Steff you can't sleep in the same bed as me if your going to bleed all over me," Kevin said and the girls laughed.

"Thats why they make things called pads, and tampons, Kev," Macy said. Kevin shook his head still a little confused.

"I am going to the bathroom," Kevin said getting up and walking to the bathroom and closeing the door. Then they all heard a girlish scream and Kevin ran out of the bathroom holding somthing in his hand by a string and a box of tampons.

"What's this," Kevin asked holding out a bloodly tampon. The boys burst out laughing.

"That is a used tampon, Kev," Macy said grabbing the thing and throwing it away.

"Ok, what's this," Kevin asked holding out the box of tampons.

"Tampons," Steff said taking the box away from him. Kevin put his hands over his eyes and groaned.

"Girls are so weird," Kevin said sitting on the couch, and the girls laughed.

"I think we've infected his brain," Yemi said. Everyone looked at her funny.

"What I'm weird, I get it," Yemi said and they started laughing, again.

"Okay change subject," Macy said.

"Why don't we play a game," Laura suggested.

"What kind of game," Nate asked.

"I don't know," Laura said.

"Then why did you suggest it," Nate asked, but was cut off by Macy.

"Why don't we let Steff pick since she is the birthday girl," Macy said and everyone nodded.

"Um, True or Dare," Steff said, the girls smiled as the boys groaned.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday," Spinner said.

"Yay," Steff said doing a little happy dance. Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'll go first, um, Macy, truth or dare," Yemi asked.

"Um, truth," Macy said.

"Okay, um, have you ever, you know, done it," Yemi asked, with a giggle.

"What! No, No, NO! Never," Macy said wide eyed.

"Not even after marrage," Laura asked.

"I guess then, maybe," Macy said unsure of herself.

"Yea, it better be then," Nick mumbled. Macy laughed as did the others.

"Anyway, um, Nick, truth or dare," Macy asked looking at Nick.

"Truth," Nick said.

"Okay what's the biggest lie you have ever told," Macy asked.

"Once I had a party while my parents were gone and when the asked if me and my brothers were good I lied and told her that we were awsome, and they didn't have to worry about a thing," Nick said shrugging.

"I remember that," Kevin said.

"Steff, truth or dare," Nick asked.

"Dare," Steff said.

"I dare you to kiss Yemi," Nick said, and Steff eyes went wide.

"But she's a girl," Steff said, and Nick shrugged. Steff groaned and leaned over and quickly pecked Yemi on the lips and wiped her mouth then kissed Kevin to remember what a real kiss felt like.

"Never tell me to do that again," Steff said.

"Don't act like you didn't love it,"Yemi said, obivously joking. Steff stuck her toung out at the girl.

"Kevin truth or dare," Steff asked.

"Dare," Kevin said.

"Mmk, I dare you to kiss Macy," Steff said smirking. Steff knew that it would be very painful for Nick to watch Macy kiss someone else.

"No, No, NO!," Nick said fircly pulling Macy back into him, and Macy laughed lightly.

"It'll be okay, Nick, its not like I am going to fall in love with him," Macy joked.

"You better not," Nick said. He let Macy lean over to Kevin and watched, as she gentle kiss him.

"Oh my god, Kevin I love you," Macy said and Kevin smiled, he knew she was joking so he played along.

"I love you too," Kevin said.

"Haha, very funny," Nick said pulling Macy back in his lap. They played for a little while longer, and then said they were going to bed. Laura and Spinner cuddled up on the pull out couch, and Nate and Yemi went to Macy's older brother's room and went to sleep. Kevin and Steff went to the guest room and fell asleep quickly. Nick and Macy were the only one's awake. Macy was laying on her back on the bed.

"50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55," Macy continued to count, as she watched Nick do push ups over her. She watched him go up and down, up and down. She watched all the mucles in his arms. He was very toned. Every now and then Nick would steal a kiss.

"100,101,102, 102, 103, 104, 105, your good at this you know," Macy said.

"Stop...that," Nick said, voice strained.

"What," Macy confused.

"Being...seducive...I...can't..." he trailed off.

"Awww, can little Nicky not handle it," Macy asked in a baby voice. He reached 200 then and fell on top of her.

"Shut-up," Nick said. Macy shrugged.

"Nick could you go wipe yourself off, your all sweaty," Macy said pushing Nick. Nick got up, pick up a towl, and wiped off his face.

"Happy," Nick said laying back down by her.

"Yep," Macy said smiling. Nick leaned in and kissed Macy on the lips lightly, and Macy smiled into the kiss. God, did she love this boy.

_There you are this story is finished now sorry! Sorry for the late update! review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!!-Love Jordan_


End file.
